


Escapism

by Soba Dragon (SebbyMagala)



Series: Overwatch College AU [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brief Violence, Jesse McCree is a Little Shit, M/M, Noodle Dragons, Sombra | Olivia Colomar is a Little Shit, The Shimada family is close :( so is the Morrison-Reyes family, theyre scheming siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebbyMagala/pseuds/Soba%20Dragon
Summary: The Shimada family flees Japan when a traitor's plan to kill Sojiro is exposed, at the same time in the Morrison-Reyes family they all left New Mexico when the Deadlock gang had tried to catch up with Jesse McCree, now in a new state, and in the Shimada's case, new country, Hanzo experiences something out of the ordinary, while Jesse becomes intrigued by new revelations.





	Escapism

**Author's Note:**

> Ah ha ha here we go fellas

Sojiro fled Japan with his wife, Misako, and sons, Hanzo and Genji, when a traitor in the clan was exposed and their plans to kill Sojiro came to light. It was the middle of the night, but there was still an epic fight. Despite being 23 and 20 Hanzo and Genji were able to handle themselves well enough. Hanzo’s sword and Genji’s shurikens, whatever weapons they could find in a pinch, limited belongings on their backs.

Misako’s sword slashed through a man, clearing a nice path to a wall in the gardens that’d lead to their escape.

She nodded to Sojiro to go first, so she could collect the boys, who were a little ways back. He stared for a second before sending his dragon out, a red spirit dragon, to watch over them while he collects transportation.

“_Hanzo, Genji, were going up the wall! I’m coming to help you!_” She called out, rushing some guys from behind.

Genji sunk a shuriken between someone’s eyes and ran for his mom, Hanzo catching up after a couple of people attempted to sneak up on him.

Hanzo had no problem scaling the wall, the hours of grueling practice paying off, Genji wasn’t going to be able to scale it on his own however. Misako boosted him up, Hanzo staying up top to pull him the rest of the way, ensuring Genji got over safely. Misako went to scale the wall when a few men charged at her from behind.

Sojiro’s dragon doing the best they could with their master so far away, it wasn’t enough. Hanzo’s eyes widened seeing a man coming close, raising his sword, about to bring it down. Panicking, he tried to summon his dragons. He had to save his mom at all costs. He couldn’t lose her, not now.

Not too used to summoning them for such an occasion just yet, he screamed in pain as his dragons appeared, searing lightning on his skin, the smell of ozone in the air. A bright flash of blue and a crack of thunder and two enormous dragons came swirling towards the man, consuming him and burning him to a crisp and they kept going, until there was no one else left standing in the garden but Misako, who wasted no time scaling it and catching Hanzo as he fell, unconscious, dragons returned.

Sojiro pulled up with a van shortly, Genji hopped in the front while Misako put Hanzo in the back, climbing in after and holding him, checking his pulse. Genji explained everything, Sojiro’s dragon flying above the car to alert the man driving in case they were being followed.

Sojiro sighed, relieved, “_And I thought you were the impulsive one, Sparrow._”

Genji looked back at Misako and Hanzo, smiling fondly, “_Yes, but I am glad, mother could have died but he saved her._”

“_Hopefully he wakes up in time for the airport._” Sojiro mused.

“_That’d be his fastest recovery_,” Misako worried.

“_Is there any way to help him?_” Genji tapped his chin in thought, leg bouncing, anxiously.

“_Just keep talking to him, try to ground him._” Sojiro suggested.

Misako hummed in thought and rubbed her son’s arm comfortingly when an idea came to mind.

She sang, she sang some songs she used to sing to the boys when they were little and needed help sleeping. Asking if he’d wake up soon between songs, 

He’s drifting in space, he’s been here only once before. It was rather dark, but if you knew where to go, there were beautiful cherry blossom trees, always in bloom, a lovely patch of grass below, a still body of water close by. That’s where he lay, two blue dragons nosing at his limp arm.

He heard a voice, fading in and out, a very familiar and pretty voice, she was singing. The song so familiar yet so far away he couldn’t make out the words. A worried voice, sounding quite like Genji breaking through as well.

_It is fine, brother! I am here!_

He tried to call out but his throat is so dry, so sore. He feels parched, sapped of all energy.

A new sound rang, but this was different, it was as if this, person perhaps, was in the same room, but that wasn’t right. He was in his own space, space he shared with his dragons. It should be impossible for anyone else to be here.

It sounded like little jingles but in time with each footstep. The smell of cigar smoke and nature in the air. It was what woke him up and made him come to in the van.

“_Brother you’re awake!_”

“_Thank god._" Misako sighed in relief. 

Hanzo couldn’t get the jingling out of his head.

“_Father, is there a way someone else can enter the space we share with our dragons?_” Hanzo asked.

Sojiro stared at him through the rearview mirror with a hard look before turning his attention back to the road.

Jesse McCree was a hardworking man, as was everyone he lived with, his adoptive fathers, Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison, and his adoptive sister, Olivia Colomar. However, if there was one thing the siblings were, it was troublemakers as well. They’d both been in gangs, Jesse in Deadlock, Olivia in Los Muertos before Gabe and Jack picked them up and out of trouble.

They moved to a discrete farm on the outskirts of town in New Mexico. The two fathers knew they’d have to move eventually before one or both the gangs found them, however, they didn’t expect it so soon and they had to flee at the first sign of Deadlock notice. 

“Of course it was Jesse’s old gang, he never erases his steps or conceals himself well.” Olivia sulked in the back of Jack’s truck as they all drove off to find a new state to live.

“I told you I thought I didn’t need ta! I didn’t know Ashe would track me down like _that_.” Jesse groaned.

“Calm down, _mijo_. Jack and I knew we’d have to move eventually. We’re not in a tight spot, we already have places in mind. Think of it as a fresh start, Olivia can start college, you can transfer, make new friends or make friends in general.”

“Hey-”

“Besides,” Jack cut him off, “Ana and Fareeha are going to be where we're going.”

“Are we gonna have big family dinners again?” Olivia perked up.

“Of course we are, _hija_. Ana’s invited us all, Reinhardt, Brigette, Torb and his family for dinner the night we get there.”

She got a devious smile and said, “Oh man, I can’t wait.”

Jesse glanced at her and shared the smile.

“They’re scheming, aren’t they?” Jack asked, already 100% done.

“Relax, _mi amor_,” Gabe chuckled, “they’ve never dished something we can’t handle.”

“Is that a challenge, _anciano_?” Olivia scooted up next to Gabe, a wide grin on her face.

“I’d reckon it is.” Jesse played off her, scratching his beard in thought.

“Don’t make me toss you ingrates out to walk to the new place.”

“Ah you wouldn’t, you love us too much~.”

“You’re really pushing it, kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/SobaDragons) for updates or whateva ah ha ha


End file.
